Rocky Road
by 1seddiefan
Summary: After a match, Dean falls asleep on his way back to the hotel. Let it be known that he hated Rocky Road ice cream. He just wonders why it had to appear in one of his dreams. Maybe Roman and Seth can be of some sort of assistance, or not. One-shot.


A/N: I got this idea from years ago, when my mom told me she had this weird dream that involved Rocky Road ice cream. Yeah, I don't know either.

She gets embarrassed when I bring it up. She doesn't care too much for Rocky Road ice cream.

* * *

><p>Dean and Big Show ended up tag-teaming together against Mark Henry and Rusev. Personally Dean thought that it was Hell, when he got the World's Strongest Slammed back first into the steel steps, then Strongest Slammed back first through the announce table, and ended up in Rusev's finisher lock thing. He got out by biting Rusev.<p>

Big Show had to literally carry him out over his shoulder because his back was sort of hurting him, after they somehow won.

Big Show and Dean were currently in the Trainer's room, right after he got looked at.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad does your back hurt?" Big Show asked.

"Three," Dean said and moved a bit to the side a bit. "Yeah, definitely a three."

"Just making sure. You have one large pain tolerance," Big Show said.

"I know. It's been said before," Dean replied.

There was a knock on the door and Triple H walked in. "Why aren't you guys happy for actually beating Mark Henry and Rusev?"

"I was more excited when my cat gave birth. Except for the fact that she gave birth, right on top of me," Dean replied, a bit disgusted at the memory.

"Okay?" Triple H replied, wondering if he should leave or not.

"She had six kittens actually," Dean said. "Still a bit pissed that she didn't use the box I prepared for her. I mean, I put an old sheet in there. I put another sheet halfway over the top of the box. She decided that she would rather give birth on top of me instead."

Big Show and Triple H looked at each other.

"I'm going now. Also, congratulations on beating Rusev," Triple H said and left.

"I think he's up to something," Big Show said and Dean nodded in agreement. "I'll go see what he wants." Big Show left the room, nearly colliding with Roman and Seth as they entered. Roman was holding a bag of plastic spoons and Seth was holding a medium sized carton.

"Sorry," The three men said together and stepped aside to let Big Show leave.

"Hey. We had enough money to get you some ice cream." Seth said and held up the carton.

Dean sat up, "Ooh, what kind?"

"Rocky Road," Roman said and smiled.

"Ewe," Dean said. "You know I don't like Rocky Road."

"Yeah, that's why we got it," Roman said, smiling as Seth took off the lid.

Dean wasn't sure if he should be offended or insulted that his friends were eating his least favorite ice cream in front of him like that.

* * *

><p>"He crashed out," Seth noted as they pulled up to the hotel.<p>

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Roman replied.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," Seth said.

They looked back, seeing Dean crashed out on the backseat.

"I wonder what's dreaming about," Roman asked.

"Probably about women or something," Seth clarified.

They didn't know that it was far from the truth.

* * *

><p><em>There was the sound of helicopter blades whirling around. Dean looked up from his spot as he leaned against the wall.<em>

"_What the hell is that?" He asked._

_He noticed that Seth and Roman ran up to him._

"_Dude, do you hear that?" Seth asked._

"_It's probably a helicopter," Dean replied._

_The sound came closer. _

"_I don't think that's a helicopter," Roman said._

"_Then what is it?" Dean asked. _

_There was the sound of the roof being ripped off and they looked up. In the sky, floating above them was a scoop of Dean's least favorite ice cream, Rocky Road._

_They started running down the hallway of the arena. They started pushing people out of the way as they ran. _

_Kofi Kingston was somewhere in there. Big E, and the most random person ever, Damien Sandow was in there. _

_Dean pushed those people away as they ran outside the arena. They ran down the sidewalk. _

_The Rocky Road scoop was following them, making the helicopter sound. It was a bit irritating as they ran. Seconds later there was a blast behind them and they fell down as the road flew up behind them. _

"_What the fuck?" Seth asked as Dean helped him and Roman up._

"_It was a laser ray," Dean stated. They continued running down the sidewalk and turned the corner. The Rocky Road UFO was firing its laser ray. _

_Dean went down as it fired into his back. An immense pain shot up his spin and he got up. He placed his hand on his back, trying to find blood, but instead he felt some of the marshmallow goo instead. _

"_The fuck? They shot me with marshmallows," Dean said._

"_We got to run," Roman said and they started running again._

_The scoop of Rocky Road continued firing marshmallow goo at them, but it kept missing them. The marshmallow goo was hitting the ground, causing gravel and concrete to fly into the air._

_Some marshmallow goo hit a car parked at a curb and it flew up. It spun around and went through a wall in the house. _

_Dean stopped running and stared at the hole in the house. His first thought was, _I hope no one was in there.

_Seth and Roman grabbed his arms to drag him forward to keep him moving. It would've been a peaceful night, except for the scoop of Rocky Road shooting marshmallow goo at them. _

_Some goo actually hit the house and the house exploded in a fiery explosion, like it was in an action movie._

_The scoop flew above them and landed right in front of them. The door slid down and a bright white light flashed in front of them._

* * *

><p>Dean woke up, seeing a very annoying light in his face. He looked towards Seth and Roman who were whispering to each other. He noticed some dry ice cream splats on their clothes.<p>

"How-how did we get away from the marshmallow aliens?" Dean asked, trying to sit up. Seth gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"The what?" Seth asked.

"The marshmallow aliens. We were chased down the road by a scoop of Rocky Road ice cream. We got abducted by the marshmallow aliens," Dean explained. "How did we get away?"

Before they could say that it was a dream, Dean had fallen asleep again.

* * *

><p>Dean, Roman, Seth, and Triple H were talking in his office.<p>

"I was thinking that Dean and Big Show can—" Triple H started explaining, but they heard a helicopter pass overhead. They looked up at each other.

"That helicopter sounds really low. It's probably going to land somewhere," Dean said.

"No Dean. It's not a helicopter. It's a Rocky Road UFO being piloted by marshmallow aliens," Roman said and smiled.

Triple H looked at his employees, wondering if he wanted to know or not. "Do I even want to know?"

"I had this dream—" Dean started explaining.

"I don't want to know," Triple H stated, making up his mind.

"Okay," Dean said.

"Rocky Road?" Triple H asked, confused.

"I hate Rocky Road ice cream, okay?" Dean whined.

Triple H gaped at him, "Go sit in the corner and think about what you said, you heathen."

"What?" Seth replied, confused.

"Sit in the corner," Triple H ordered Dean.

"I'm not—" Dean tried saying.

Triple H pointed at the corner, "Corner!"

Dean's shoulders slumped forward, "Okay." He sat on the floor, knees to his chest, and he was pouting. "I hate sitting in corners."

* * *

><p>AN: My mom had a dream where she was getting chased by a UFO. She also had a dream that involved a Rocky Road UFO. I don't know what exactly went down in the dream, but I tease her by saying 'were there marshmallow aliens involved?'

So…


End file.
